Zeige Demut vor deinem Meister
by WannaSuckOnThis
Summary: Auszug aus Kapitel 1: War Itachi wirklich so perfekt und makellos? Zumindest hat das jeder immer gedacht. Es war nur ein Trugbild, wie sich herausgestellt hatte. Er selbst zerbrach an seinen Aufgaben.


Hallo alle zusammen!

Danke das ihr bei unserer Itachi X Minato FF reinschaut, wir hoffen das sie euch genauso gut gefällt wie uns XD Gut lange Rede kurzer Sinn wir wünschen euch viel viel Spaß ^^

"Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen," Itachi wollte die Worte nicht glauben die er von Madara hörte. Immer wieder hallten sie in seinem Kopf, doch er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen. Warum sollte er seine Familie töten? Diese Forderung schien ihm völlig abrurd und unnötig, deswegen reagierte er auch so abweisend. Itachi wusste das er sich dem Willen des älteren Uchiha nicht wiedersetzen durfte, dennoch tat er es, und zog somit den geballen Zorn auf sich. "Und ob ich das kann,du wirst dich meinen Willen nicht wiedersetzen!" antwortete Madara kalt und wendete ihm den Rücken zu. Itachis Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in den Rücken des anderen Uchihas, wissend das es so und so aussichtslos war. Langsamen Schrittes entfernte er sich von dem Jüngeren,"Wenn du nicht mal im Stande bist, deine eigene Familie zu töten, wird mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben als dich zu den ANBU zu verbannen. Dort wirst du lernen das du ohne Gefühle besser voran kommst!" Mit diesen Worten hatte Itachi nicht gerechnet. Was sollte er bei den ANBU schon lernen? Er hatte zwar schon viel von ihnen gehört, aber es hatte Itachi nie beeinduckt. Mit fragendem Blick sah er Madara an, doch dieser bequemte sich zu keiner Antwort, bevor Itachi noch irgendetwas erwiedern konnte war Madara schon verschwunden. Nun stand er alleine hier, in einem riesengroßen Wald, weit weg von seiner Familie die er töten musste. Es war schon dunkel geworden, was ihm anfangs gar nicht aufgefallen war. Stumm musterte der Sharinganträger den vor ihm liegenden Wald. Jetzt erst realisierte er was Madara eigentlich von ihm verlangte. "Warum macht er es nicht selber, dieser Bastard", zischte Itachi leise vor sich hin. Wut, Hass und sogar Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf und wollte sich Luft machen. "Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall meine Familie töten, und vor allem nicht meinen kleinen Bruder", dachte der schwarzhaarige sich als er sich auf den Weg durch das verwilderte Gestrüpp macht. Sein Bruder war ihm total wichtig, er würde alles für ihn tun, auch wenn es hieß das er sich der ANBU anschließen musste. Schnellen Schrittes lief er nun zum Hauptquatier der ürlich wusste Itachi wo das HQ war, er hatte auch schon viel davon gehört. Die Nacht hatte die Oberhand gewonnen, und verschlang den Tag nun ganz und gar. Er liebte die Nacht, sie hatte sowas beruhigendes an sich, das alle Wut in ihm versiegen ließ. Verachtend beäugte er das Haus von außen. Freiwillig würde er nie hier her kommen, aber ihm blieb jetzt nichts anderes mehr übrig. Itachi wollte seine Familie beschützen, und das würde er mit allen Mitteln tun. Das Hauptquatier erstreckte sich über zwei große Felder. Wenn man nicht wüsste das das hier der Hauptsitz der ANBU war, würde man wahrscheinlich glauben das es leer stünde. Das Gras qutischte unter Itachis Füßen, was nur zur folge hätte das es nass war. Desinteressiert ging er langsam weiter und ließ ab und zu seine blutroten Augen über das Anwesen schweifen. Da sollte er nun hin, ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht ganz was für ein Gefühl das war, aber es war unangenehm. Eine große schwere Tür versperrte ihm nun den Weg in das innere des Hauptquatieres. Langsam hob er seine Hand und legte sie sanft an den Türknauf. Einmal noch blickte er über seine Schulter und prägte sich alles haargenau ein. Wer wusste schon wann er es wiedersehen wü öffnete Itachi die Tür des ANBU Anführers, zaghaft musterten seine blutroten Augen den fensterlosen Raum. Anfangs musste er sich konzentrieren, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. Nicht weit weg von ihm konnte er zwei Schattengestalten ausfindig machen. Langsam betrat Itachi den Raum und bevor er überhaupt was sagen konnte öffnete einer der beiden Schattengestallten seine eisblauen Augen. "Was willst du hier?", durchschnitt eine kalte Stimme den Raum. Itachi wollte nicht zusammenzucken, aber er tat es. Die Worte waren scharf wie Rasierklingen und erfüllten den ganzen Raum mit kälte, die Itachi fast auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. "ah..Ich wurde von Madara Uchiha hier her geschickt." Bei diesem Namen verdunkelten sich schlagartig die Augen seines Gegenübers, das erste Mal seit Itachi den Raum betreten hat hob er den Blick und starrte in die richtung der beiden ANBU. Minato erkannte sofort das Sharingan des Uchiha Clans, und kam langsam auf ihn zu."Was will ein Uchiha hier?", fragte er und blieb knapp vor ihm erwiederte seinen Blick, und atmete geräuschvoll aus. "Das hat dich nichts anzugehen..." plötzlich wurde er von Hashirama unterbrochen. "Ich habe dich erwartet!... Los, zeig ihn sein Zimmer!", herrschte er Minato an. Genervt von den Worten Hashiramas ging Minato bei Itachi vorbei aber nicht ohne ihn vorher seine Wut spüren zu lassen. Itachi schaute ihn mit einem hasserfüllten Blick hinterher, und dachte "Dem werd ichs noch zeigen, so springt man mit mir nicht um."Ohne sich zu hetzen folgte er dem ANBU, und sah sich dabei im Hauptquartier gründlich um. "Verdammt nochmal, beweg deinen Arsch hier her!",brach Minato das Schweigen zwischen ihnen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Itachi ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken und ging im gleichen Tempo weiter. Wütend schlug der ANBU mit der geballten Faust gegen die Holztür, und stapfte zu den Jüngeren Mann hinüber. "Du wiedersetzt dich meinen Anweisungen?", zischte Minato mit kalter Stimme und packte Itachi am Oberarm. Er zerrte ihn zu seinem Zimmer, und warf ihn brutal in das Zimmer sodass Itachi stürzte."Was soll die verdammte Scheiße?", fauchte ihn Itachi ihn mit einen hasserfüllten Blick an, und stemmte sich hoch. Diese Worte argumentierte Minato nur mit einem überlegenen Grinsen, was den Uchiha nur noch rasender machte."Ich bring dich um du Mistkerl!", schrie der Sharingan- Besitzer und stürzte auf die offene Tür zu. Bevor er dort ankam schmiss Minato die Tür zu und ging wieder zurück zu Hashirama. Itachi war klar das er sich das nicht länger gefallen lassen würde, das musste Konsequenzen haben.

"Wie konntest du es zulassen das diese Person einen von ihre, Clan schickt?" fauchte Minato Hashirama an als er zur Tür herein gestürmt kam. "Pass auf wie du mit mir sprichst! Du musst dich damit abfinden ob du es nun willst oder nicht." antwortete der ANBU-Anführer in einem sehr ruhigen Ton der jedes Wasser gefrieren lassen würde. Plötzlich bildete sich ein keines grinsen auf Minatos Lippen. "Ach was hast du denn vor?" fragte er leicht belustigt und spielte neben bei mit einem seiner Kunais. Hashirama blickte zu dem ANBU der immer noch auf seine Antwort wartete. Die Stille die den Raum füllte war drückend und schwer. "Itachi Uchiha wird dein Schüler werden" sagte der schwarzhaarige und beobachtete Minatos Mienenspiel. Unglaubwürdig hob der blonde ANBU eine Augenbraue und starrte seinen Meister an. "Was? Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!" brach es nun endlich aus ihm heraus. Er wollte niewieder etwas mit einem Uchiha zu tun haben, doch sein Anführer machte ihm einen gewaltigen Strich durch die Rechnung. "Und ob ich das kann! Ich bin dein Meister, das ist ein Befehl!" antwortete Hashirama nun mit einer leicht genervten Stimme. Mit ihm war nicht zu Spaßen, entweder man machte was er sagt oder man müsste mit einer sehr harten Strafe rechnen. Minato blieb nichts anderes übrig als seinen Befehl anzunehmen, leicht nickent verließ er anschließend das Zimmer seines Meisters. Wütend stand Itachi in seinem Zimmer. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken was Madara ihm vor ein paar Stunden gasagt hatte. Es war ein dunkles Zimmer – ein Schreibtisch, ein Stuhl und ein großes schwarzes Bett. Itachi, wandte den Kopf zur Seite, konnte aber in der Dunkelheit nicht sonderlich viel erkennen. Nur der Mond warf seinen Schein durch das kleine Fenster und erhellte das Zimmer notdürftig, aber immerhin soweit, dass er mich umsehen konnte. Alles war still. Sein Zimmer war immer so ordentlich so makellos gewesen, genau wie er. Doch war Itachi wirklich so perfekt und makellos? Zumindest hat, das jeder immer gedacht. Es war nur ein Trugbild, wie sich herausgestellt hatte. Er selbst zerbrach an seinen Aufgaben. Madara hatte das Vertrauen in ihn verloren, und er würde es nur zurückgewinnen wenn er seine Familie umbrachte. Langsam schlenderte er hinüber zu dem kleinen Fenster und starrte in die pechschwarze Nacht. Kraftlos legte er seinen Kopf gegen die kalte Scheibe. Er wusste selber nicht woher plötzlich diese kraftlosigkeit kam aber sie übermannte ihn. Jeder Atemzug des Uchihas zeichnete sich auf dem Glas ab, wie in Trance beobachtete er die Sterne. Plötzlich bemerkte er den blauäugigen ANBU in seinem Zimmer, der sich lässig an die gegenüberliegende Wand seines Zimmers lehnte. "Was will der denn schon wieder hier?" fragte er sich selber und musterte den Neuankömmling mit seinen blutroten Augen. Mit desinteressiertem Blick erwiederte Minato Itachis starren und lächelte leicht. Er wusste nur zu gut das er den Uchiha damit zur Weißglut treiben würde. Keine drei Sekunden später stürmte der Uchiha auch schon auf den älteren ANBU los. Das Lachen würde ihm schon vergehen da war sich der Sharinganträger ziehmlich sicher. Doch bevor er noch bei Minato ankam spürte er die kalte Klinge eines Kunais an seinem Hals. Leicht geschockt blickte er stur gerade aus. Itachi konnte es nicht glauben das jemand schneller war als er, vielleicht war es aber auch diese unbändige Kraftlosigkeit die ihm schwächeln ließ. "Du hast doch nicht vor deinen Meister mit einem Kunai anzugreifen?" flüsterte Minato in Itachis Ohr und zog ihn näher an sich heran. Für einen kurzen Augenblick erstarrte Itachi und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden. Sowas kam nicht oft vor aber er fühlte sich einfach überrumpelt. "Was soll..." versuchte er seinen Gedanken laute zu verleien, doch er wurde von Minatos Stimme unterbrochen: "Wow ich bin beeindruckt...du hast gut reagiert" Der Uchiha fühlte den heißen Atem des ANBUS auf seiner Haut. "Ab heute bin ich dein Meister und du bist mein Untergebener, finde dich damit ab kapiert?" flüsterte er weiter und spürte wie Itachi sich immer mehr versteifte. "Du hast mir gar nichts vorzuschreiben" entgegnete der schwarzhaarige kühl, und starrte Minato immer noch an. Itachi wusste nicht was sich dieser ANBU einbildete, er würde nie sein Untergebener sein. Er war ein Uchiha und Uchihas waren keine Sklaven. "Ach du wiedersprichst mir?" fragte Minato mit dunkler Stimme und drückte den Jüngeren gegen die hinter ihnen liegende Wand. Itachi hatte damit nicht gerrechnet und keuchte leise auf. Der blauäugige ließ das Kunai langsam von Itachis Hals sinken, packte dessen Hände und presste ihn gegen die kalte Wand. Der schwarzhaarige war für einen kurzen Moment überrascht, was sich auch in seinem Gesicht wiederspiegelte. Er fing sich schnell wieder und legte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite "Mir bleibt wohl nichts anderes übrig...Sensei" das letze Wort spückte er Minato regelrecht ins Gesicht. Es fiel ihm schwer das zu sagen doch er würde es tun, auch wenn das sehr an seinem Stolz kratzte. Das kleine grinsen auf Minatos Lippen, ignorierte er gekonnt und wendete seinen Blick ab. "Ich zeig dir das Hauptquatier" sagte der blonde ANBU knapp und ließ von Itachi ab. Langsam ging Minato vorraus, und machte keine Anstallten auf Itachi zu warten. Leise seufzend folgte er ihm nun und ließ seine blutroten Augen den langen Gang entlang schweifen. Es war dunkel und man fragte sich unwillkührlich ob dieser Gang jemals Licht gesehen hatte. Dem Uchiha gefiel es ganz und gar nicht das er nun einen Sensei hatte, er war immer schon ein Einzelgänger und jetzt sollte sich alles ändern? Normalerweiße ließ er sich das nicht gefallen aber zum schutz seiner Famile würde er es tun müssen. Plötzlich durchschnitt Minatos Stimme die Stille: "Das hier ist die Küche..." sagte er emotionslos und würdigte dem jüngeren keines Blickes. Itachi warf einen kurzen Blick in den besagten Raum und seufzte abermals. Die Küche war schlicht eingerichtet und im dunklem rot gehalten. Man könnte von Geschmacksverirrung reden aber niemand würde je etwas sagen. Die besten Tage hatte die Küche schon hinter sich, aber die Mitglieder der ANBU waren froh darüber das sie überhaupt eine hatten. Itachi wollte nicht hier sein, aber ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig. Der ältere ANBU ging nun schnellen Schrittes weiter, ihm nervte es immer noch das er nun einen jüngeren unterrichten sollte. "Was bildete sich dieser Hashirama nur ein?" dachte Minato sich als er Itachi die Waschräume zeigte. Dem Uchiha fiel auf das Minato nicht ganz bei der Sache war, dass sagte ihm seine Körperhaltung und auch sein desinteressierter Blick. Der blondhaarige hatte anschenend genauso wenig Lust auf eine Hausführung wie er selber. Das war und wird wohl das einzigste sein was sie je verbinden wird. Das Badezimmer war genauso lieblos eingerichtet wie die Küche, anscheinend verbrachten die ANBUS nicht viel Zeit im Hauptquatier. Plötzlich blieb Itachi einfach mitten auf dem Flur stehen und starrte seinem Gegenüber in den Rücken. Dem Älteren dürfte das wohl aufgefallen sein denn auch er blieb stehen und wandte sich langsam zu den Jüngeren um. Minato wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Frage ansetzen als er von Hashirama unterbrochen wurde. "Ihr müsst eure HQ-Führung verschieben, ich habe einen Auftag für euch, und ich rate euch das ihr ihn zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit löst", füllte Hashiramas tiefe Stimme nun den ganzen Flur aus. Man konnte Minato ansehen das er geschockt war, denn seine großen blauen Augen starrten den Anführer fassungslos an. Er wusste das er ihm nicht wiedersprechen durfte deshalb nahm er es nur mit einem kurzen "Hm.." hin. Langsam lies der blondhaarige seinen Blick zu Itachi gleiten, dieser erwiederte seinem Blick emotionslos und zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern. "Also ich erwarte mir einen Bericht" fügte der ANBU Anführer noch hinzu übergab Minato eine kleine Schriftrolle und verschwand genauso schnell wie er aufgetaucht war. Der blauäugige rollte das Stück Papier langsam auf und laß die ersten Zeilen seines Auftrages. Ein leichtes grinsen umspielte seine Lippen und er warf Itachi einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, würde man glauben es war purer Zufall. "Jetzt kannst du mal zeigen was du kannst" sagte Minato leicht belustigt und ließ die Schriftrolle einfach fallen. Wenn Itachi sie sehen wollte würde er sie schon selber aufheben müssen, was er auch dann tat. Ihm blieb ja nichts anderes übrig, der schwarzhaarige musste sich informieren über was es sich bei der Mission handelte. Minato war es eine absolute Genugtuung den Uchiha knien zu sehen. Immerhin war dieser Itachi mit seinem Erzfeind Verwand und das würde er den schwarzhaarigen spüren lassen.


End file.
